Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the shade of the covering may be positioned across the opening. In the retracted position, the shade of the covering may be positioned adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
Some coverings include operable vanes that open and close to control the amount of light passing through the covering. When the vanes are in an open position, light may be transmitted through gaps defined in the covering between the vanes. When the vanes are in a closed position, the vanes may obstruct or prevent light from passing through the covering.